


An Itsy Bitsy Spider

by Bam4Me



Series: Avengers But Like, Smoler [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Hawkeye - Fandom, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Daddy!Steve, Daddy!Wade, Gen, Infantilism, Little!Tony, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa!Bucky, daddy!Phil, little!Clint, little!peter, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is a good daddy. He really is. Peter likes going to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably just gonna keep writing good sized fics for this series until I run out of ideas.
> 
> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/

Peter was laying back on the bed a few days after he’d gotten to the Wilson house, playing with a stuffed teddy bear that Vanessa had given him the first night at their house. His name was Sir Tubbums, and he might have been slightly overstuffed with fluff, but Vanessa said that he was ‘full of love for little boys’ and Peter thought she was going crazy. It’s okay though, because Wade agreed with her, and if all the adults agreed, it must be true.

 

Peter squirmed a little when Wade tugged up a pair of shorts onto his legs. He didn’t ever wear shorts normally, but living indoors was warmer. Wade had told him that shorts were good for days like these, because Manhattan was having a bit of an early heat wave, and Wade told him that he was taking Peter to the park today. Peter sat up when Wade tugged on one of his arms, and frowned. “Um, Wade?”

 

Wade smiled, kissing the side of Peter’s face. He just looked so darn _serious_ right now, it was adorable. “What’s up, baby boy?”

 

“Why’s Petey not in school right now? I mean, I does my homework, but Petey doesn’t go to school right now. Am I not allowed to go to school right now?”

 

Wade frowned, helping Peter get his arms into the tee-shirt he was putting him it. “Well, Uncle Phil thought it would be a good idea for Petey to stay home with Mommy and Daddy right now, so you don’t get overwhelmed by new things.”

 

Peter looked a little weirded out, but let it go, telling Wade that he wanted his Iron Man sweater today, _please and thank_. It was cool, and since Tony was a little too, Peter had gotten the one that was in the littles section at the store that Wade and Vanessa had taken him to, and gotten the Hawkeye beanie to go with it. The Iron Man sweater had a built in paci clip for littles though, which was awesome, because Peter always got really sad when he lost pacis.

 

When he first tried them on, Wade had said he looked so damn cute (bad word, Daddy, no no) that he sent a selfie of him and Peter to Jarvis (and how cool was that? Jarvis had his own phone number! Peter knew it because Phil make him put it in his phone so he could always be able to contact them if he needed) and Tony and Clint had been so excited, Uncle Phil said he couldn’t get them to settle down for their naps that day.

 

Wade was a good daddy. He made sure that Peter’s diaper bag had emergency clothes and snacks, and bottles, (like, five times) and that Peter had Sir Tubbums and that he wasn’t cold when he strapped him into the back seat of the van (ugh, he had a mom van. He said it was Vanessa’s, but Peter didn’t believe him) and he put on children’s car music when they left the house.

 

Peter didn’t sing along with it like Clint would have if he was in a car with music, but he hummed along. Wade had put a blanket over his legs, since he’d turned on the car’s AC (it was _hot_ out) and he wasn’t wearing shorts like Peter was. Adults were silly like that. Wade said it was because of the scaring. He could use make up to at least try and blend in (or, as Vanessa put it, at least look like he had eyebrows and smooth skin so the neighbors didn’t stare) but he didn’t want to put make up on everything.

 

Vanessa said he only used it so the neighbors didn’t realize he had scars, because lots of people know that Deadpool has scars, but Peter’s seen him without make up and he doesn’t think he looks bad. Why were adults so silly?

 

He gently kicked his feet against the floorboards, because kicking the back of Wade’s chair was a no no. He didn’t get why Wade insisted on using a van, because traffic was bad as ever, but Wade said he wanted to go to the store on the way home, so Peter guessed it wasn’t that bad. Otherwise they’d probably just use the subway anyways.

 

“Wade, what’s that?”

 

Peter pointed off out the window towards the park, and Wade followed his finger with a grimace.

 

Oh great. His surprise has been discovered. By the wrong people.

 

“Looks like paparazzi, Petey.”

 

Peter frowned, “Why’s they here now?”

 

Wade made a disgruntled noise, looking for a parking space. When he found one, Peter finally saw why the park was so damn crowded. “’vengers? The ‘vengers here, Wade? They come to park now?”

 

Wade nodded, turning around to see Peter straining in his seat against the belt. Wade had the feeling that he might not exactly be big enough to unbuckle himself right now.

 

“Yeah. Daddy called Uncle Phil to see if he could get you and Tony and Clint to have a playdate together. He suggested the park.” He looked like he might be regretting saying yes to that, but finally shook his head. “Hey, baby boy, if you don’t feel up to seeing so many people out right now, Daddy wouldn’t mind just taking you home and asking Uncle Phil to reschedule.”

 

Peter shook his head, “No no, Daddy should take Petey out now! Petey wants to see Clint and Tony!”

 

Wade’s eyes went wide. Peter had never called him that before. He wasn’t exactly trying to force it on him, but Vanessa said that the repetitive motion of calling themselves ‘Mommy’ and ‘Daddy’ would help ease Peter into it. Obviously, something was going right.

 

He nodded, “Okay, baby boy, we can go out and play with Tony and Clint.”

 

He got out of the car, pulling the diaper bag with him, and opened the back of the van. He paused to take the blanket off of Peter, smiling when the little boy whined at him for it, because apparently Peter really _was_ too little to take his own seat belt off right now, which Wade hated to say, was way too cute. “Hold on baby, Daddy’s getting you out. You think you can be a big boy and hold Daddy’s hand?”

 

Peter nodded, and once freed from the bondage that was the seat belt, he glued himself to Wade’s side. It made sense. Peter had been told before that he couldn’t wander off when they were in public, but they were also in the street part of the park, and there were cars. Not too many, since it was a rural part of the city, but enough. Wade quickly shut the door and locked it, taking Peter’s hand in his while they walked.

 

When they got a little closer to the park though, Peter seemed to fuse more and more into his side, looking nervously at the paparazzi that was finally starting to taper off. Phil must be handing out threats now if they were clearing out this fast, but Peter still looked nervous, squishing into Wade’s side. Wade was finally forced to either pick him up or trip over him, and so he stopped. “You wanna be carried, baby?”

 

Peter paused too, his hand closed around the button of his paci still in his mouth. Wade should have grabbed another paci before they left the house, because Peter liked one to suck on, and another to hold. They’d finally figured out that equation after going through a few different ones before finding a shape that Peter liked in his mouth, but he liked to hold one too. Peter nodded though, and Wade leaned down, picking up the little so he could put him on his hip, making Peter grab a hold of Wade’s shirt collar.

 

Wade dug his hand into the diaper bag, and silently praised his wife’s genius when he pulled out another paci, this one of a slightly different shape. “Hey, baby, you wanna hold this for Daddy?”

 

Peter took the paci from him like he was doing some big job for Wade, a determined look on his face. Wade noticed him immediately calming down in his arms. Finally, one of the group spotted them, which is good, because the paparazzi was finally down to a few angry looking stragglers (probably people who were pissed that Phil was making them leave, which, first off, they have no right to intrude on a team outing for the Avengers at all, and second of all, there were laws against bothering littles in public, any one of them could cry out and probably every single parent would descend on them all like vultures, probably the only reason Tony and Clint hadn’t started fussing, is because they always ended up getting labeled as ‘brats’ when they did that. Ugh. Wade hated superhero stigma sometimes.)

 

Steve was the one to greet them, while Phil was still telling off the annoyed photographers a ways away. Steve leaned in, cooing at Peter as he hid his face in Wade’s neck. “Aww, aren’t you a cute little thing today. Your paci even has a shield on it, Peter you’re like a walking Avengers advertisement right now.”

 

Wade snorted, “Him and every other little and child between zero and eighteen as well. Also, a few creepy adults.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow, “Did you just call yourself creepy?”

 

He pointedly looked at Wade’s Hulk shoes and Black Widow sweater. Wade just looked away, nose in the air. He and his little boy needed to match. “I never once said I wasn’t a creepy adult.” Wade jostled his right arm a little, making Peter look up at him. “Hey, baby boy, don’t you want to go play with Tony and Clint?”

 

Steve nodded enthusiastically, glancing over at Tony, who was sitting in his papa’s lap right now, legs kicking a little while he drew a picture on a sketch pad. If Steve knew Tony, even while little, it was most likely new plans for Iron Man upgrades. Or, another talking shower head. Tony made some weird shit while little.

 

Clint was sitting on the grass, a concentrating look on his face while he made a flower crown out of mostly daisies and weeds. He was like a small nature fairy. And, by nature fairy, Steve means, Phil complains that he leaves a trail of nature after him wherever he goes.

 

Peter seemed a bit more excited at that, but not quite enough to wriggle out of Wade’s arms. Yet.

 

Wade just kept walking over to the picnic table that Bucky was sitting at with Tony, and sat down next to them. Clint was sitting in front of Tony and Bucky, but ignored them for the most part other than a glance up. “Hi, Tony. What are you working on?”

 

Tony looked up, a concentrated look behind the shield of his pacifier. All these serious serious littles today. It was so cute, Wade might _die_. “I’m makin, I’m makin a giant lazer powered _donut_!”

 

Wade wondered for a moment why a donut needed to be powered at all, much less lazer powered, and giant, but a glance up at Bucky, who was minutely shaking his head in a ‘ask and you’ll regret it’ fashion, and Wade made a choice not to ask at all. Littles were cute, he’s going to pretend that it was the fever dream of a little who is cute, and not ruin his own delusions.

 

Bucky frowned over at Peter, who was facing out towards Bucky and Tony on Wade’s lap now. “Peter, why do you have two pacis?”

 

Peter looked down at the paci in his hands, and reached up to pop the one in his mouth out, now holding one in either hand. He held up the one in his right hand. “This one’s for holding.” He put the other paci back in his mouth again, offering no other explanation.

 

Yep, littles are tiny and cute. This is what Bucky tells himself late at night when Tony decides that now would be an amazing time to upgrade the tower, and also, organize his stuffie collection.

 

Tony turned to Peter though. “I understand. I like holding tools, or chap sticks.”

 

Which was weird, and both Bucky and Steve had noticed, because he _rarely_ ever used the chapsticks. Sometimes, he held Pepper’s lips blams too, when she was babysitting, and those were big and egg shaped. Steve once asked her why she let him do it, and she had shrugged and said he hadn’t lost any yet, she’s more likely to lose them when he’s _not_ holding them for her.

 

Bucky and Wade gave each other a look. This was a ‘my little is crazy’ look, and they both knew it.

 

“Uncle Bucky?”

 

Bucky turned to Clint, who was finally paying them some attention from the ground. “What’s up, little bird?”

 

Clint smiled, all sunshine-y bright. “Can me and the babies go play on the playground? I’ll keep a real good eye on them, I promise. Won’t let Tony fall or nothing.”

 

Bucky grinned down at him, and reached over to gently still Tony’s hands on his sketch pad. “Hey, lil genius, birdy wants to play with you and baby spider on the playground. You wanna go play with them?”

 

Tony looked up at the playground. It was deserted other than three sibling children whose parents were talking with his and Clint’s daddy’s a ways away, but the kids didn’t look bothered, playing a game on the jungle gym together.

 

He let go of the sketch pad and pencil, which Bucky was ready for, and put to the side for him, and immediately started wriggling off of Bucky’s lap. He paused though, looking over at Peter who still seemed nervous. “Petey comes to play too?”

 

Peter thought about that for a moment. It had actually been a _long_ while since he’d been little outside of the nursery’s at school, and he’s not even sure those times counted, because the last time was before he was ten, and so he’s not even sure he counted as a little back then. Not much at least.

 

One little foot kicked out at the ground, and he wriggled a few times towards the edge of Wade’s lap. “Come play. I play, Daddy?”

 

Wade nodded, “Yeah, kiddo, go play.”

 

And thus began, the adventures of Lil Genius, Birdy, and Baby Spider.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you've got an idea.
> 
> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/


End file.
